Lobo Solitario
by jg.dreamer
Summary: Este one-shot es un pequeño y humilde homenaje al gran actor de doblaje Jesús Barrero (QEPD), esta enfocado a Yamcha, tiene un poco de Bulma y Vegeta. Esta escrito con todo el corazón espero les guste, estoy segura que les dejará un buen sabor de boca. Pasen y lean.


**LOBO SOLITARIO**

 **Hola queridos lectores, este es mi segundo fanfiction y esta vez el personaje principal es Yamcha, sé que quizá es un personaje que en la actualidad no es muy querido, pero a mí en lo personal fue uno de mis personajes favoritos en Dragon Ball, en las primeras sagas de la obra del señor Akira Toriyama, siento que se le extrajo muy poco el jugo a este personaje y reconozco que ha sido desaprovechado, ¿a quién no le gustó el lobo solitario en Dragon Ball?, ¿quién no lo consideró sumamente fuerte antes de la llegada de los saiyajin?; era un gran peleador y tenía técnicas increíbles sin mencionar su historia que hasta la fecha no se sabe mucho, es por ello que le quiero dar un reconocimiento especial y también un pequeño homenaje al señor Jesús Barrero (QEPD), quien diera voz a este personaje en las primeras sagas de Dragon Ball y a muchos otros tan emblemáticos como: SEIYA de SAINT SEIYA, El dinosaurio de TOY STORY (éste en especial lo amo, mi personaje favorito de la película), la galleta de SHREK (súper carismática a poco no) MAZINGER Z, la voz del guapísimo Andrew de SAILOR MOON, Luke Skywalker de STAR WARS, entre muchos otros, solo por mencionar algunos.**

 **En fin espero les guste esta historia. Saludos.**

… **.0000….**

 _Habían pasado ya más de veinte años desde que conocí a Goku y me uní a sus aventuras, sí que han pasado los años… aunque pareciera que sólo han pasado por mí, todos mis amigos han cambiado muy poco y se han vuelto mucho más fuertes… en cambio yo me ido debilitando tanto, hasta mi masa muscular ha disminuido considerablemente… cuantas aventuras pasamos juntos, miro el pasado en un resquicio de nostalgia._

 _Ahora estoy donde todo comenzó, en el inmenso desierto, que alguna vez fue mi hogar, donde fui el ladrón más temible, en el que de estos terrenos era el rey… el "Lobo Solitario"._

 _Aquí justo donde estoy, fue donde la vi por primera vez, aquella mujer que a pesar de los años sigue siendo la misma niña hermosa y presuntuosa de siempre, aquella que sus ojos enormes, azules como el mismo océano me cautivaron, desde aquel día cedí ante su belleza seductora, a decir verdad, jamás creí que ella algún día se fijara en mi… en aquel entonces era tan distinto todo, no le temía a nada, sólo existía algo en el mundo a lo que no podía enfrentar… mi avasallante terror a las mujeres, esas criaturas delicadas que aparentan ser tan débiles, pero en realidad no lo son, son todo lo contrario, a eso le temía al inminente dominio que ellas representan en la vida de un hombre._

 _He aprendido a vivir solo, la soledad es una parte de mí que dejé dormir desde que conocí a mis amigos; "amigos", esa palabra para mí no significaba mucho, pues en realidad solo conocía a uno a mi querido compañero de viaje: Puar, desde que era un niño pequeño, ha estado a mi lado y ha permanecido junto a mí fielmente._

 _Estos años han sido una gran aventura, he conocido los enemigos más temibles y poderosos de la historia, he conocido el dulce sabor de la victoria, la frustración de la pérdida y el dolor de la muerte… Me considero un buen tipo y un luchador retirado, con grandes experiencias por contar… pero a quien contárselas, si jamás tuve familia… Conocí muchas mujeres lindas en todos estos años, con todas he tenido una relación esporádica o clandestina, algunas de ellas tenían algún compromiso… solían decirme que sus maridos jamás las comprendían y algunas de ellas llevaban años sin ser tocadas… esas mujeres eran las más apasionadas en la cama, sin duda desfogaban su necesidad de ser amadas en el acto, entregándose sin reservas, a decir verdad, con ellas viví las mejores experiencias sexuales…_

 _Recuerdo una de las chicas que sin duda dejó una huella en mi vida… ella era no tan bella quizá, era de estatura mediana, ojos muy grandes y negros, cabellos rizados y castaños, con la tez acanelada y un poco regordeta, sus facciones no tan finas, más bien achatadas, pero solía tener una voz de ángel… despertaba cada mañana entonando la misma canción de cada día, con su singular voz análoga a la de un ruiseñor… sin duda podías sentir en ella una paz que probablemente he sentido muy pocas ocasiones… a pesar que ella era ramera…_

 _La conocí en un tugurio en las periferias de la ciudad del Sur… no sé cómo fui a dar a ese lugar, lo único que sé, es que fue después del rompimiento definitivo con Bulma… la única relación formal que he tenido en toda mi vida… ese día fui a su casa a disculparme con ella por haberme encontrado con una chica en mi departamento, todas las explicaciones fueron inútiles, ella ya no quiso escucharme y me corrió de su casa… pensé que quizá necesitaría algo de tiempo para que se le pasara el enojo y me perdonara una vez más, pero esa vez me equivoqué…_

 **FLASHBACK**

-Bulma… Bulma escúchame por favor, discúlpame sé que no debí haber hecho eso, pero déjame entrar a hablar contigo, no hice las cosas con dolo como tú crees –gritaba un desesperado Yamcha en el balcón que daba a la habitación de la científica.

 **Bulma estaba muy molesta por lo que hace más de un mes había presenciado en el departamento de Yamcha y no era para menos, había observado la imagen más abominable que puede observar una mujer, a su novio revolcándose con una mujer que no era ella… la expresión de Bulma más que de enojo o de dolor, era de exasperación, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que Yamcha dejara de hostigarla y poder salir libremente al jardín, pues había un gran motivo que le incitaba a estar allí… Vegeta, el chico extraterrestre que sin darse cuenta ya había cautivado su corazón… pero ese suceso de último momento era ignorado por el ex ladrón del desierto.**

-Bulma… Bulma por favor ábreme… necesito arreglar las cosas contigo… -golpeaba sutilmente el ventanal del balcón.

-¡Déjame en paz Yamcha!, ya no me interesa tener una relación contigo y mucho menos escuchar tus fútiles explicaciones… las conozco de memoria… vete de una vez –le gritaba Bulma desde el otro lado del ventanal.

-No, no me iré…

-Que no entiendes que ya no hay nada entre nosotros… y de verdad te agradezco tu engaño, porque gracias a eso pude aceptar que ya no te amo… YA NO TE AMO YAMCHA –espetó Bulma.

-No… no eso no es verdad tu estas muy molesta conmigo es por eso que dices esas tonterías quieres herirme solamente… pero –fue interrumpido por su ex novia.

-No, no me interesa herirte yo YA NO TE AMO, es tan difícil para ti asimilarlo yo amo a alguien más… Vete ya –dijo Bulma con absoluta seguridad, pensando que esas palabras serían suficientes para que Yamcha se retirara. Cuando dejó de sentir su respiración del otro lado del balcón, sospechó que éste ya se había ido y decidió bajar al jardín.

 **Bajó al jardín con dirección a la Cámara de gravedad, donde se encontraba el saiyajin, caminó a pasos largos, pues sentía latir su corazón desenfrenadamente por ver a Vegeta quien no había visto en todo el día por culpa de Yamcha que desde muy temprano le hizo guardia, no se percató que era seguida por Yamcha.**

 **La Cámara de gravedad fue apagada antes que Bulma entrara… caminó a la puerta, se detuvo para arreglar su peinado y la abrió con decisión…**

-Hola Vegeta… tengo unos nuevos dispositivos que seguramente van a interesarte, estuve trabajando en ellos toda la noche –le sonrió coquetamente.

-Qué esperas entonces para mostrármelos –le respondió ásperamente.

-Sí claro – sacó una de sus cápsulas y al momento se descomprimieron los dichosos dispositivos.

 **Vegeta los revisó muy interesado y poco a poco Bulma se fue acercando a él…**

-Vegeta… por Dios estas herido…- rápidamente sacó un botiquín y empezó a limpiar sus heridas del pecho –sin duda se sentía muy atraída hacia él y no solo eso ya no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos definitivamente no solo le atraía aquel engreído saiyajin… lo amaba.

-No es necesario terrícola… no te metas en mis asuntos –expresó algo molesto.

-Vives en mi casa, son mis asuntos… -siguió curando sus heridas y sintió la calidez de su piel, un escalofrío invadió hasta la última fibra de su piel… se fue acercando a la altura de su cuello hasta que estuvo frente a él, entonces se cruzaron sus miradas y Bulma no pudo contenerse más y lo beso… al principio sólo ella lo besaba, después él le correspondió el beso y terminaron besándose apasionadamente, fundiéndose en un beso largo y profundo.

 **Ellos seguían en lo suyo sin saber que eran observados incrédulamente por alguien… Yamcha, quien al ver aquella imagen sintió su corazón ser destruido en mil pedazos, no pudo seguir allí y huyó inmediatamente de la Corporación Cápsula… voló lo más lejos que pudo, pasaron varias horas de vuelo hasta que llegó a un bar, donde tomó hasta perderse… no se dio cuenta cómo llegó hasta un pequeño tugurio.**

 **Despertó a la mañana siguiente, por los cánticos de una voz angelical, había dormido en un humilde catre con una botella en una mano y en la otra sostenía recelosamente la fotografía de la chica de cabellos azules, la misma que se había besado con el saiyajin, que tiempo atrás lo había asesinado.**

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste forastero –le habló la voz de una joven mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Eeeh… mmm… no sé cómo llegué aquí… -pasando su mano en su frente, pues los efectos de la resaca no se hicieron esperar.

-Pues sólo empujaste la puerta y entraste… hablaste sobre una mujer toda la noche… estabas muy afectado yo sólo te escuche, cuando te cansaste de llorar te arrumbaste en ese catre y te echaste a dormir… -le informó la mujer.

-Ah ya veo, siento haberle causado molestias señorita –expresó muy apenado.

-No se preocupe y sobre la chica… es muy hermosa ahora entiendo porque esta así –esbozando una sonrisa de conmiseración con el abatido Yamcha.

-Qué vergüenza, entonces le conté sobre…

-Sí… me contó todo lo que pasó –le dijo la mujer.

-Mmm… quiero disculparme quizá anoche fui muy pesado y hasta me quedé en su casa.

-Ha, ha… no se preocupe esta no es mi casa es donde trabajo, bueno aunque aquí vivo desde hace algunos años… -bajó la mirada.

 **Yamcha se detuvo unos segundos a observar el lugar y se percató que ese sitio no era precisamente un sitio de descanso o un hogar común y corriente** …

Yamcha aclaró la garganta –Uhmp… bueno muchas gracias, agradezco su hospitalidad, tengo que irme. –dijo apresuradamente.

-Entiendo pero porque no te quedas a desayunar… te cociné algo muy delicioso estoy segura que te encantará, además creo que vienes desde muy lejos te llevara mucho tiempo encontrar un lugar donde comer.

 **A Yamcha no le quedó más que aceptar la invitación de esa humilde mujer, hablaron mucho, hasta que llegó a la mesa una mujer mayor acompañada de otras dos mujeres jóvenes, pero estas últimas eran aún más jóvenes que la chica con la que Yamcha hablaba.**

-Mira Yamcha ella es Marie, Paulette y la señora mayor es Geneviev –las presentó.

-Oh… h-hola mucho gusto… solo hay un pequeño detalle aún no me has dicho tu nombre –mirando a la chica que lo había escuchado toda la noche.

-Ah claro ha, ha… ayer te lo dije, pero seguro no lo recuerdas… mi nombre es Susette, pero todos me dicen Susy –dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Pues mucho gusto Susy… ha ha ha –le regresó la sonrisa.

 **Charlaron los cuatro y sin darse cuenta pasaron algunas horas… Yamcha se percató que había permanecido mucho tiempo allí y decidió despedirse, las cuatro mujeres lo despidieron en la puerta y éste se retiró.**

 **Yamcha emprendió su viaje cuando unos bramidos lo hicieron detenerse, sin duda eran los gritos de angustia de las cuatro mujeres de las que hace unos minutos se había despedido, no dudo ni un momento y regresó para ver que ocurría al llegar observó a dos hombres corpulentos de mal aspecto, destruyendo el lugar…**

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Se lanzó a atacarlos, propinándoles derechazos certeros que dejaron fuera de combate a los dos tipos.

-¡Entrometido! ¿Quién eres tú?… nosotros venimos a cobrarles la renta a estas rameras tienen dos meses que no pagan… ahora que lo sabes ¡lárgate! y ya no interfieras forastero –le recriminó uno de los sujetos.

-El que ellas les deban dos meses de renta no les da a ustedes el derecho de destruir su "negocio"–respondió un exaltado Yamcha.

-Pues que paguen o no nos iremos hasta que nos liquiden la deuda –añadió el otro sujeto muy molesto.

-Está bien ellas liquidarán la deuda… dígame cuanto es y yo le pago –expresó Yamcha seguro de sí, sacando del pantalón su cartera.

-No Yamcha no tienes que hacer eso nosotros juntaremos el dinero… -dijo Susy muy apenada, pero no terminó de hablar porque fue interrumpida.

-De ninguna manera ustedes me brindaron de su ayuda y lo menos que puedo hacer es regresarles ese favor.

Yamcha pagó el total de la deuda y los sujetos se retiraron…

-Muchas gracias Yamcha –le dijeron las cuatro mujeres al unísono.

-No es nada… pero porque se dedican a esto no entiendo.

-Umhp…-aclaró la garganta la mayor de ellas –veras es una historia un poco larga… yo crecí en un burdel, mi madre era prostituta y siempre estuve inmersa en ese ambiente de noche, años más tarde mi madre enfermó gravemente y tomé su lugar, a partir de ese momento viví durante años siendo una ramera… pero ya no soy aquella chica… me sobran los años y evidentemente ya no puedo trabajar. Susy llego aquí hace unos pocos años, su madre falleció y la dejó a cargo de cuatro hermanos, el dinero no les alcanzaba y tuvo que tomar la decisión de hacer este tipo de cosas para poder mantener a sus hermanos, lo hizo durante mucho tiempo hasta que los malagradecidos se enteraron cuál era su oficio y prefirieron buscar al mal hombre que los abandonó…

Yamcha miró a Susy con absoluta compasión, los ojos de la chica estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y solo pudo expresar: -Lo siento Susy has tenido una vida muy difícil…

-No… estoy feliz por mis hermanos, al menos sé que se encuentran bien, comen bien y duermen en una cama calientita –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que escurrían incesantemente a través de sus mejillas.

-Y bueno estas dos chicas tienen apenas unos meses aquí, huyeron de su casa porque su padre era un alcohólico y las maltrataba hasta hartarse… -expresó la mujer mayor prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Lo lamento por las cuatro… y si me permiten darles un consejo siento que… no sé… deberían irse de aquí es un sitio muy peligroso, esos tipos se ve que no tienen muy buenas intenciones… -dijo Yamcha.

-No es tan sencillo como parece, no somos rameras por gusto, en mi caso yo trabajaba para mis hermanos como te lo contó Geneviev y ahora trabajamos para los medicamentos tan caros que ella necesita, tiene una enfermedad crónica y si deja de tomarlos ella morirá no podemos permitirlo ella es como una madre para nosotras… además nos hemos endeudado mucho por esa razón. –aclaró Susy.

-Entiendo… no quise…

-No, no te preocupes estamos muy agradecidas contigo por saldar nuestra deuda… sé que quizá lleves prisa en irte, pero va a llover es riesgoso que te vayas así… porque no te quedas hasta que pare la lluvia.

-Mmm tienes razón… además no me perderé los deliciosos guisos que preparas.

 **Yamcha ayudó a las mujeres a recoger todo el tiradero que habían ocasionado los arrendatarios, mientras la lluvia no se hizo esperar y caía impausadamente a cántaros, el cielo estaba oscurecido y se veían cerca de los cerros agolparse algunos rayos.**

-Se desató una lluvia muy fuerte –comentó Marie.

-Sí, es mejor que vayamos al sótano por los leños para prender la chimenea –le respondió Paulette.

-Yo iré a descansar un rató –dijo la vieja Geneviev.

Se retiraron dejando solos a Susy y Yamcha. Yamcha enfocó su mirada a unos de los cuadros que tenían en los muros de la pequeña sala, mientras Susy cocinaba…

-Que pinturas tan bellas, son hermosos paisajes –decía el chico.

-En verdad ¿te gustan? –preguntó Susette.

-Si por supuesto son maravillosas…

-Me alegra… yo misma las pinté –expresó muy emocionada.

-¿En serio?… son increíbles hiciste un gran trabajo de verdad tienes talento –Yamcha le sonrió.

Susette se sentó en el sofá con la mirada un poco nostálgica –sí… pintar es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y me ayuda… a escaparme de mi realidad.

-Yo creo que eres una gran chica y estas desperdiciando este talento, es un don… estoy seguro que venderías miles de pinturas –dijo palmeándole el hombro tratando de reanimarla.

-Gracias Yamcha, pero la carrera de un pintor se construye muy despacio y desgraciadamente se necesitan muchos recursos por la situación en la que estamos.

-Es que no debería ser así – Yamcha alzó la voz levantándose del sofá –no deberías seguir viviendo esto.

 **-No elegimos nuestro destino Yamcha, es la vida la que nos arrastra a ser lo que somos y las circunstancias a hacer lo que hacemos… antes de que mi madre muriera, cuando vivía con mis hermanos… deseaba con todo mi corazón ir a la Universidad y estudiar artes visuales para poder ser una gran pintora… soñaba que tenía mi galería y en ella había cientos de pinturas expuestas y todas eran mías…**

-Tienes razón uno no elegí su destino, si no yo seguiría con Bulma y ella no estaría con ese miserable.

-En verdad la amabas mucho, no entiendo porque te dejo por otro –le preguntó Susette.

-Bueno tampoco puedo culparla al cien por ciento yo en varias ocasiones salí con otras chicas a sus espaldas… ella me descubrió en la cama con una chica que apenas había conocido… y se molestó mucho y terminamos… yo fui a buscarla para ofrecerle una disculpa y porque deseaba con todo el corazón que me perdonara para seguir a su lado… pero esta vez la indulgencia no llegó y no sólo eso… descubrí que yo ya había salido de su corazón… yo ya no tenía espacio en el ni en su vida, ese espacio ya era ocupado por ese tipo…

-Lo lamentó mucho, no sabes cuánto, sin duda la vida nos cobra muy caro nuestros errores.

-Así es aunque sé que jamás dejaré de amarla, ella siempre será la mujer de mi vida.

-Qué bonito se ha de sentir ser amado por alguien así como tú la amas a ella… yo nunca tuve oportunidad de amar, de tener una relación con alguien –sus ojos sostenían las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Pero ¿Por qué? si eres una chica atractiva y sobre todo eres muy buena –preguntó Yamcha a la muchacha.

-Nunca hubo la oportunidad yo ayudaba a mamá a cuidar de mis hermanos y cuando era ya una mujer empecé a trabajar aquí y pues nadie te toma enserio… y te agradezco lo de "atractiva", en realidad sé que no soy muy agraciada –dijo bajando la mirada de nuevo.

 **Yamcha se acercó a ella y le tomó la barbilla, levantándole el rostro, quedando las miradas frente a frente…**

-Yo veo una gran mujer y muy hermosa tú tienes una belleza diferente y eso es lo que te hace muy especial –le expresó Yamcha.

-Y-yo… -se quedó muda y se ruborizó completamente.

 **Se miraron varios segundos, Yamcha observó sus labios carmesí y no pudo evitar probarlos. El beso sorprendió a Susette, pero le correspondió también fundiéndose en los labios de Yamcha, se fue prolongando y aumentando de intensidad ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y el la abrazó hacia él juntando sus cuerpos, las llamas de la fogata hacían juego con la pasión que ambos jóvenes sentían el uno por el otro, de los besos llegaron las caricias, el acarició sus senos por encima de la ropa mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, ambos se deshicieron de los obstáculos y desnudos se fundieron en nuevas caricias cargadas de deseo, él le acariciaba los muslos y ella los glúteos…Yamcha fue deslizando sus dedos hasta descender a la parte íntima de la mujer, provocando un gemido de ella; la acariciaba con sutileza, mientras ella acaricia el miembro del joven, ambos estaban muy excitados, por lo que Yamcha la recostó en el sofá y se posicionó encima de ella, ella lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y lo enrolló con sus piernas permitiendo que Yamcha entrara, la penetró lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella y ambos disfrutaban de una gran experiencia… terminaron muy agotados, pero sobre todo satisfechos.**

 **Susette permanecía recostada en el pecho de Yamcha…**

-Fue muy hermoso, a decir verdad jamás había disfrutado tener una relación sexual, gracias por hacer este momento especial.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, eres una mujer muy apasionada fue una experiencia muy especial, que jamás olvidaré.

-Jamás olvidaré lo que ocurrió hoy… yo –se detuvo cuando siento que algo olía a quemado –oh no ¡la cena se quema! –se levantó rápidamente y se vistió como pudo para ir a apagar la cena.

-Está todo bien –preguntó Yamcha quien ya se había vestido.

-No ¡se quemó la sopa! –dijo desilucionada.

-Que es todo ese escándalo –preguntó la vieja Geneviev y las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban –Oh ya veo se te quemó la sopa.

-Sí... mmm –dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes porque no te ayudo y la hacemos de nuevo –se ofreció un atento Yamcha.

-Gracias te acepto la ayuda –dijo la chica muy sonriente, algo que no pasó inadvertido por las otras mujeres.

 **Cenaron animadamente los cinco y Yamcha sentía una profunda paz, hasta lo de Bulma se le había olvidado por ese momento, pero sabía que nada era para siempre y que tendría que partir…**

-Chicas les agradezco su ayuda y gran hospitalidad es algo que jamás olvidaré, pero mañana me iré, tengo que partir –dijo un poco triste.

-Lo sabemos forastero no te preocupes, estaremos bien –dijo la anciana.

-Gracias Yamcha te extrañaremos y sobre todo Susette –expresó Marie, quien recibió un codazo por parte de Susy.

-Eeeh… si te echaremos mucho de menos –dijo Susette sonrojada.

-Yo también y mucho… añadió Yamcha.

-Bueno es un poco tarde es mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana Yamcha emprenderá un largo viaje, vamos chicas déjenlo descansar… -dijo la anciana llevándose a las chicas.

 **Susette se quedó…**

-Yamcha puedo quedarme contigo esta noche…

-Eeeh si no tengo ningún problema con eso…

 **Ambos se acostaron en el catre mirando la luz de la luna por la ventana…**

-Espero que puedas cumplir tus sueños, ojala te decidas…

-Lo haré te lo prometo…

 **Se quedaron profundamente dormidos y amaneció de pronto…**

-Hasta luego Yamcha –se despidieron las tres mujeres a excepción de Susette.

-Hasta luego chicas… y Geneviev espero que se recupere…

-Gracias… -le respondió la anciana.

-Bueno debo irme… fue un placer conocerlas, adiós… -dio media vuelta para marcharse y caminó unos pasos.

-¡Espera Yamchaaa! –le gritaba Susette quien traía unos leños en las manos y dejo caerlos.

-Susette…

-No puedes irte sin que yo me despida de ti –corrió a abrazarlo y rompió en llanto en su pecho –Gracias Yamcha… gracias por todo… aunque duraste muy poco aquí, me hiciste muy feliz…jamás te olvidaré… adiós –Yamcha la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y partió.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 _Estoy feliz de saber que cumpliste tus sueños y ahora eres una gran pintora que viaja a todo el mundo y que te llevaste contigo a Marie y a Paulette, desafortunadamente poco después de que me fui la vieja Geneviev murió._

 **Caminó varios minutos en dirección sur del desierto y encontró lo que tanto buscaba… un pequeño oasis.**

 _Por fin te encontré…_

 _Me hinqué a beber agua de ese cristalino oasis, el mismo del que bebí en mi juventud, este oasis guarda muchos recuerdos y ambos tenemos algo en común… la soledad._

 _Hace mucho que no veníamos por aquí, no es cierto Puar…_

-Si hace ya mucho tiempo que abandonamos este desierto, pero siento que esta vez te establecerás –respondió el gatito azul.

-Si estas en lo cierto, cuando yo abandoné este desierto fue por irme con Bulma, lo que más deseaba era estar cerca de ella… pero sin duda todo cambia y los sentimientos cambiaron entre nosotros, ahora ella está casada con Vegeta y tienen un hijo… y sé que es muy feliz con él, quién lo diría… pero no me sorprende pues Bulma tenía ese don de hacer cambiar a las personas a mí me convirtió en un chico de bien y dejé de robar y a Vegeta le ablandó el corazón y lo hizo un humano más.

-Sí, es verdad… aunque tú jamás has dejado de amarla.

-Y nunca lo haré Puar, en fin… este lugar es mi remanso de paz… no hay motivos para estar en la ciudad recuerda que soy el _Lobo Solitario del Desierto_ y aquí es donde debo terminar mis días…

 _ **Aunque el viento borre mis huellas permanecerán…**_

 _ **FIN**_

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR** **: Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia les confieso que me fascinó escribirla y poder darle a Yamcha una oportunidad, este personaje siempre me ha parecido interesante y me gusto ponerlo de protagonista. Y además no me queda más que mencionar que la escribí con mucho cariño en honor al señor Barrero, que para mí es, fue y será uno de los mejores actores de doblaje de Latinoamérica y que le agradezco mucho su trabajo porque marcó mi infancia y yo creo que también marcó la infancia de muchas generaciones… con mucho cariño Descanse en paz y cierro con esta frase que lo inmortalizó:**

" **DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO"**


End file.
